trialsoftaofandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected help
Episode 261: Unexpected Help Series: 2. Chapter: 261. Description: TenTen, knowing that she must defeat Kumori if she is to save Chin, attacks her opponent instantly. However, due to his extreme speed and unique abilities, he is unharmed by her attacks. He activates his dimensional Jutsu, placing the two of them in the Soul Dimension, the place where souls of the dead comes. His power in this dimension seems to overpower TenTen far more than she can imagine, and she is soon out of both Chakra and weapons. But a mostly unexpected help arrives; The Third Hitokiri. Chapter story: TenTen took a few steps back. Who is this man? Many questions was in her head, but she understood that she would not have time to ask any of them. She quickly pulled out three Kunai in each hand. "There is too much importance in stopping that battle, I can't worry about not killing" TenTen thought and looked at the battle between Chin and Yan Tao. Chin kept attacking Yan Tao with his Katana, which Yan Tao parried, only using his arms. TenTen turned back her face to Kumori and threw the Kunai at him. Kumori didn't reacted. Suddenly, when the Kunai was barely a decimeter from his face, it disappeared. - Foolish little girl. Kumori said. - Do you really think a couple of Kunai is enough to defeat the true apprentice of Yan Tao? TenTen didn't responded, but charged against her opponent, trying to attack him with her Nunchaku. Kumori easily avoided her attacks, barely moving. TenTen kept attacking him until he grabbed the Nunchaku and threw both TenTen and her weapon into the wall. - You are weak. You're not even worthy of fighting Yan Tao. TenTen tried to stand up, ignoring the pain. Kumori just looked at her. TenTen put two scrolls on the ground and made a number of hand signs. - Rising Twin Dragons! She shouted, and a large cloud of smoke covered the room. Two dragons made of smoke rised in a spiral as TenTen jumped into the air. The dragons then transformed into hundreds of Kunai, which launched themselves at Kumori. TenTen, ignoring to watch the effect of the Kunai, immediately jumped against Kumori, once again using her Nunchaku. She saw that Kumori was once again unaffected by Kunai. He opened his white robe and took a scabbard out of his belt. "A scabbard?" TenTen thought. "He will use a sword. A short one, due to the length of the scabbard" Kumori held the scabbard at the edges and started pulling out a short sword. "Just as I thought..." TenTen thought, but her mind was soon interrupted. Kumori didn't pulled out a sword of the scabbard's opening. Now at first, TenTen noticed that the scabbard had two openings, one at each side. Kumori pulled out two swords! "No!" She thought. "It's too late to..." TenTen didn't got a chance to think the rest before Kumori charged against her with his short swords. A part of her sleeve was almost cut off, and she received a bleeding wound on her left arm. Suddenly, the whole room changed, everything became dark. - This is the Soul Dimension, the kingdom of the dead. Kumori said, walking towards TenTen with one of his swords. He raised the sword and slowly stabbed it into the ground. The ground wasn't ground anymore, it was like water. Kumori's sword fully disappeared into the water-like ground, and several large blades launched from the water. The long blades formed a circle around TenTen. She looked at Kumori, and saw that his face started bleeding. The left part of his face was almost fully covered in blood. - Prepare yourself... for pain. Kumori said. The words echoed through the whole dimension. Suddenly, the blades fell down over TenTen. She felt an inane pain, like if her body was ripped apart. But she knew that she was still alive; it was an illusion. Suddenly the water-like floor opened, and TenTen fell down in an appearantly bottomless hole. She looked up and saw a large fire ball approaching her. The fire burned her body for what seemed to be forever. But suddenly, the illusion disappeared. TenTen fell to the ground. Kumori stood before her and looked at her wound. - You're lucky you was able to survive. He said. - But you won't have that luck the next time. Kumori raised his sword and prepared to kill her. But suddenly, his sword was blocked by another sword. A man stood before TenTen. He had long, red hair and was dressed in a dark blue Kimono. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could recognize him. - Hitokiri...? She carefully said, hardly believing her own eyes. The Third Hitokiri didn't responded. Kumori lowered his swords. - So... another of the Hitokiri betrays his master? Kumori asked. The Third Hitokiri remained silent for a long moment. - "Betrayal"? I've never been truly loyal to his plans of destroying the Tao clan in the first place. Kumori almost looked surprised. - I fought, during the Hitokiri wars, yes. The Third Hitokiri said. - But it wasn't against the Tao clan, it was with them. - You... are of the Tao clan? TenTen asked. The Third Hitokiri was silent for a long moment. - Yes. He said, and lowered the right part of his Kimono, revealing his shoulder and arm. Around the arm, he had a headband with the Tao clan's symbol. - Yes... you were in Hitogumi, as I were. - But our leader disappeared. - He betrayed us. - No. The Third Hitokiri said. - Captain Sagara... has returned.